The present invention relates to a radio selective calling receiver and, more particularly, to a radio selective calling receiver that can use a schedule function.
As a conventional radio selective calling receiver, for example, a receiver like the one disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 9-55969 is available. This radio selective calling receiver includes a schedule storage means for storing schedule time zones and notification means corresponding to the time zones. The receiver compares the reception time of a received call signal with the time zones stored in the schedule storage means, and selects a notification means corresponding to the time zone including the reception time from the schedule storage means. The receiver then performs notification by using the selected notification means.
In this case, the user sets schedule time zones and notification means corresponding to the time zones in the schedule storage means in accordance with his/her schedule every time he/she sets it. That is, in the conventional radio selective calling receiver, the user inputs schedule time zones and notification means corresponding to the time zones and stores them in the schedule storage means every time he/she sets his/her schedule.
Recently, in the above radio selective calling receiver, the user inputs schedule data together with icons indicating the contents of the respective schedule data, thereby allowing the user to determine the contents of each schedule data with a quick glimpse at the corresponding icon. In this case, the user must set icons as well as schedule time zones and notification means corresponding to the time zones every time he/she sets his schedule. This operation is troublesome for the user.